


The silence is broken now

by BialyLis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst, Betrayal, Brothers, Family Dynamics, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BialyLis/pseuds/BialyLis
Summary: Techno comes home without Tommy, but with a new wound for the collection.Or: Tommy chose wrong and now we all suffer.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	The silence is broken now

Techno has always liked silence.

When thousands of voices in your head are constantly shouting over each other, a little peace is the most precious thing you can get from fate. Therefore, the first thing he did after retiring was to find a place as far away as possible from any civilization. Far from the people, far from the government, far from that ridiculous country his brother had built just to be even more passionate about razing them to the ground. Far from a place that only brought him disappointment, where he was used and treated like a tool, brazenly deceived, and finally hailed a traitor when he dared to claim his own. Far from where he must have watched his twin die in their father's arms, from where he screamed at his little brother to die like the hero he so much wants to be.

Techno just wanted peace. He wanted a soothing silence that would allow him to pretend the past did not exist. He wanted a place where he could look out the window every day and see nothing but snow and ice, and he would be able to close his eyes, breathe in the cold air and let himself slowly become numb.

Techno just wanted to forget about his past.

But the past didn't want to forget about Techno. The past appeared in his house in tattered clothes and had sad, empty eyes. The past had stolen his supplies and eaten his golden apples, but also shed their armor every time someone raised his voice, and panicked when he left them alone and sometimes just sat in the corner mumbling something they didn't understand themself. The past was looking at Techno with the eyes of a kitten who knows that he will end up in a sack at the bottom of the river any moment, and he has no more strength to fight it. The past was nothing of a hero. Techno naively thought he could work with it.

And Tommy actually listened. And Techno believed that he really understood this time.

He should have seen it happen. He should have learned a long time ago that he couldn't trust anyone. That the more you offer, the more you will be used. He offered Tommy a house, a lie in his defense, offered him a plan and a new purpose, offered him a place by his side. Finally, he offered him his loyalty. An hour ago he tried to offer him his life. He was ready to fight the whole damn country for him, whether the kid blew up that fucking building or not. An hour ago, Techno believed Tommy would never lie to him. That he would never betrayal him.

An hour ago, Techno still had a brother. 

Really, he should have seen it happen. He should just sit in oblivion as he planned. But now it was too late, and the silence no longer felt pleasant. He was irritated by the crack of the fireplace and the creaking of wooden walls, which were no longer disturbed by screams, nor laughter, nor any damned bell somewhere in the basement. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a gapple core tossed carelessly behind one of the crates. He was sure he would still find them in the strangest places of the house for the next few days, as he had every day for the past weeks.

Maybe he should get out of here. Maybe he should find a new place, with a new silence that hasn't been broken by anyone yet.

Phil sat next to him, silently washing the wound on his son's arm. His soft breathing was the last thing that allowed Techno to focus on anything other than the constant buzzing in his head.

"Now", Phil waited a few seconds for Techno to finally look at him before raising his hand with the needle. "I have to stitch it."

Techno didn't even flinch when the needle touched the wound. He had experience in combat, he treated worse wounds himself and without professional tools. His skin was as rough and thick as other armor. Sometimes he wished he could get rid of everything inside and leave the shell itself, empty and perfectly indestructible.

"Does it hurt?" Phil still needed to be sure. Because that's how Phil was. Techno forgot about it sometimes.

He stared at the burning flames.

"Like hell."

They both knew he was talking about a completely different wound.


End file.
